Amanda Rodriguez
|birth_place = Raleigh, North Carolina |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = George South Caleb Konley Amber O'Neal |debut = 2012 |retired = }} Amanda Carolina Rodriguez (August 15, 1990) is an American female professional wrestler and valet known in-ring by her real name. She has wrestled for several notable independent promotions including Combat Zone Wrestling, Premiere Wrestling Xperience, SHINE Wrestling and Queens of Combat. She started her training at Highspots in Charlotte North Carolina. Career Queens of Combat (2014-present) Amanda debuted for Queens of Combat as a babyface at their first show on March 21, 2014, teaming with Amy Love in a winning effort against Miss Rachel and Heather Owens. However, at QOC 2, Amanda was defeated by Miss Rachel in singles action. At QOC 3 ''on November 30, Amanda defeated Crazy Mary Dobson. At ''QOC 4 on March 14, 2015, Amanda again teamed with Amy Love in a winning effort against Miss Diss Lexia and Roni Nicole. Amanda entered the Queens of Combat Title Tournament on June 13 and defeated Jenny Rose in the first round, only to be defeated by Taeler Hendrix in the second round on the following evening. SHINE Wrestling (2014-present) Amanda debuted for Shine Wrestling at SHINE 21 in on August 22, doing so as a last second replacement for Marti Belle as Jayme Jameson's partner in a losing effort to The Buddy System. She returned to the promotion at SHINE 22, again as a last second replacement, in a losing effort to Su Yung via submission. At SHINE 23 on December 5, Amanda lost to former SHINE Champion Ivelisse via submission. At SHINE 24 on January 23, 2015, Amanda lost to Amber Gallows. Amanda returned as a heel at SHINE 27 and aligned with Ivelisse, who challenged Santana Garrett to a match for the SHINE Championship. At SHINE 28, Amanda defeated Renee Michelle by using the ropes for leverage and grabbing her tights. Women Superstars Uncensored (2014-present) Amanda made her debut appearance for Women Superstars Uncensored at Breaking Barriers III on November 8 and aligned herself with Sassy Stephie and Mademoiselle Rachelle, establishing herself as a heel. Later in the event, the evil Amanda attacked LuFisto from behind after she defended her WSU Championship, leading to a three-on-one assault that included Rachelle and Stephie. Amanda and Rachelle interfered in the main event at Power on May 9, 2015 and cost LuFisto the WSU Championship against Cherry Bomb. After the match, Amanda was attacked by LuFisto. Amanda made her in-ring debut for WSU at Control on July 11 and defeated Kira. Big Time Wrestling (2015-present) On February 20, at BTW in Bristol, Amanda lost to Mickie James. Two days later in Bristol, again Amanda lost to Mickie James. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Roundhouse :*DDT :*Tope *'Teams and stables' :*The Office with Sassy Stephie and Mademoiselle Rachelle (WSU) :*Las Sicarias with Ivelisse and La Rosa Negra with Mercedez Martinez *'Wrestlers managed' :*The Scene :*Caleb Konley :*Ivelisse External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:1990 births Category:2012 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling current roster Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Masters Of Ring Entertainment alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Queens Of Combat current roster Category:SHINE Wrestling current roster Category:Trans-South Wrestling alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored current roster Category:Living people Category:Covey Promotions alumni Category:Modern Vintage Wrestling alumni Category:RISE Wrestling alumni